When a video monitor is visible to many viewers, using loudspeakers to broadcast the accompanying audio may be problematic. Noise from the surrounding environment may interfere with the audio, different individuals may be viewing different video monitors, individuals who are not watching the video may not wish to hear the audio, different individuals may prefer the audio in different languages or sound levels, and a video provider may be unable to gauge viewership. Thus there is a need for methods, devices, and systems that transmit audio to wireless electronic devices such that the audio may be played in sync with the video playing on a video monitor. There is particular need for such methods, devices, and systems that do not insert unwanted delay by buffering the video signal in order to accommodate the audio multicasting.